Animagus
by Liptony
Summary: Beca is a young lady, who has lost her way. She was an animagus which means that she can turn into an animal at will. Having the lost of will to live, love and laugh she wonders the streets. All changes when she meets a redhead
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! **

**Feel free to comment. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Beca was a lost, young lady. There was something special about her. She was an animagus which meant she could turn into an animal at will. She had decided to be a cat, something about them was elegant. She used to really love turning into a cat and being stroked by her mother (without it sounding or being weird). She loved playing with other cats, just be silly.

When her mother had died in a car crash, 4 years ago when Beca was 19 years old she didn't want to change because it reminded her of her mother. Her dad had left when Beca was 8 years old. She had not seen him since. Frankly she didn't want to. Her life had turned into sorrow and booze and fucking two different girls each night at a club. Early in the morning, she turned into a cat and slept under a bench almost next to the club. She didn't have friends, she didn't have a job but she had enough money which her grandma had left her.

One day she was walking from her apartment to a club and had to pee. She looked around, there were a few posh houses standing around. She looked around when she heard loud laughing. She followed the noise. She peered into the garden. A group of people were sitting there still laughing. It looked like they just had dinner in the garden. As Beca watched they left the table, taking dishes with them. Beca waited a minute before she snuck into the house to use the bathroom. After she finished and came back down the stairs, she saw that the backdoor was now closed. Carefully she tried to push it open but it was locked and the key was not anywhere she could spot right away.

"Oh crap." She said quietly. She heard footsteps and quickly turned into a cat. She didn't want and need breaking-and-entering charges. She sat there waiting to see who it was, who lived here and what they would do.

A red headed woman entered. She was about the same age Beca was. Maybe 2 years older. She jumped when she saw the cat sitting in her home.

"Hi cutie. Where did you come from? Aw you poor dear are stuck here not knowing your environment." She said looking at Beca. She had the most amazing blue eyes and Beca could do nothing but stare at them. The fear disappeared from Beca's mind.

"I'm just gonna check your color. Someone as cute as you; someone will be missing you." She said smiling brightly. She moved towards Beca, slowly. She knelt and held out her hand for Beca so sniff and as a sign that she was not going to hurt Beca. Beca sniffed at her hand and it smelled like meat and a wonderful smelling crème. Under that Beca could smell the essence of the woman. Which was part of her animagus gift. No one in her life had smelled better. Beca purred and the redhead moved her hand and stroke her head. Beca actually rubbed her head against the woman's hand. Beca felt the hand move around her neck.

"So you don't have a color. Does that mean you don't belong to anyone." The woman asked Beca.

Beca meowed which was not really an helpful answer.

"Well my name is Chloe. Chloe Beale. And how shall I call you. Rizzy? Yes I'm gonna call you Rizzy." said Chloe.

Totally like a human Beca lifted her paw to shake Chloe's hand. Chloe looked astounded but shook the paw anyway. In a swoop Chloe had picked up Beca and cradled her in her arms.

There Chloe stood in her home with a cat that had just wondered into her home in her arms. The cat was really cute and Chloe hoped that no one would come look for her. The cat was not heavy or fat. It was very comfortable weight in her arms. Moving the cat over to one hand she pulled out her phone and called her best friend Aubrey, who was a veterinarian. She had just left Chloe's house but Chloe wanted to ask for her help anyway.

_"This is Dr. Posen."_ Aubrey answered.

_"Why are you always so formal? You have caller ID, you know it's me."_ Chloe asked laughing.

"That's just me." Aubrey said._ "What's up?"_

_"Well when you guy's left there was a cat in my house._ " Chloe said.

_"Ok. And? Can't you get it out of your house?_" Aubrey said sniggering.

_"Haha. Very funny. I want to keep it. I would like you to look at the cat tonight, if that's alright._" Chloe said.

_"Yeah sure. I'm in front of your door anyway."_ Aubrey said.

_"Why would"_ but a ringing interrupted what Chloe was going to say.

Chloe dropped the phone on the table and went to open the front door. There stood her best friend with a smile on her face.

"What are you still doing here?" Chloe asked

"I took a call in the car." Aubrey answered. "So is this the cutie you were telling me about?"

"Yes. This is Rizzy." Chloe said feeling proud.

Chloe went into the living room to leave Aubrey to look at the cat. After 30 minutes Aubrey came and joined her in the living room.

"So she is just a beautiful, healthy cat." Aubrey said smiling. Closing her kit and standing it on the floor.

"Thanks so much Bree. Where did she go?" Chloe asked hugging Aubrey.

"Well when I was done, she ran off. Properly to relax, those exams are no fun for a cat." Said Aubrey.

Beca ran off once Aubrey was done. She did not like that exam at all. At least it was done and it meant that maybe, just maybe she could stay here.

She walked around the house. It looked like Chloe had just moved in. She loved the way Chloe had decorated her place. Slowly walking down the stairs she saw the living room was empty. She walked into it and jumped onto the couch and put her head on her front paws, feeling happy. A feeling she had not had in a long time. Suddenly she spotted in the corner some bubbleplastics. She used to love popping the little bubbles with her fingers, so she jumped of the couch and walked towards it. With her paw she pulled it entirely of the box it was hanging down from. With her left paw she started pressing down on the bubbles to make them pop. It was so much fun that she didn't notice Chloe standing in the door and staking pictures of her. Only when she heard a noise, did she freeze in the middle of popping another bubble.

"Oh it's ok, sweety. I love doing that to." Chloe said noticing the change in the cat. Beca turned around and looked at her still frozen.

Chloe sat down next to Beca and started popping the bubbles herself with her thumb and forefinger. Beca decided that it was ok and she joined in. Both of them had a blast popping the bubbles either with her paws or her fingers. Chloe took loads of pictures. After 10 minutes all the bubbles were popped and Chloe sat down exhausted on the couch but Beca stayed where she was, not sure if she was allowed on the couch or what the protocol was. When Chloe noticed that Beca had not joined her she said "Rizzy, come up, it's ok" and she patted the spot next to her.

"Meow" Beca answered and jumped up next to Chloe but instead of sitting down next to her, she stepped on Chloe's lap making Chloe laugh. Chloe had started to stroke Beca's head. It had been a long time since anyone had ever done that. It felt wonderful, the smell of Chloe's natural beauty filling her nose. It was a part of her power, to be able to smell the essence of a person but she could only do it when she was in cat form. Her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for following!**

**Feel free to comment! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

In the night she woke up and found herself in a bed next to Chloe. She felt nice, she cuddled her closer to Chloe and she fell asleep again. The next time she woke up, it was 10am and the bed was empty. There was a faint sound of music. Beca got up, changed into human form, stretched and turned back. Then she carefully went down stairs and found Chloe dancing in the cooking something. Beca stopped and sat down enjoying the view because Chloe was only wearing a long shirt that only reached directly under her butt. Beca thought it would be better to make herself noticed, she felt a little pervy staring at Chloe.

"Meow" Beca said to get herself noticed. Chloe jumped and spun around and with the stirringspoon she knocked over a glass which fell on the floor and Beca jumped back in fright.

The glass shattered into a hundred pieces around Chloe's feet. She carefully stepped around the glass and swooped Beca up. Craddling Beca in her arms she said:

"Aw Cutie, you're alright. Sorry I scared you but you startled me."

Beca was touched that Chloe cared for her and not the glass, that she cared less about the glass and more about Beca. Chloe kissed Beca in the top of the head and set her down on the counter until she finished cleaning the glass of the floor.

The day went on, they played with some more bubbleplastic. Then Chloe told Beca that she had some work to do because she was a medical student and she had to learn a lot. Beca changed into her human form and went into the bathroom upstairs to the bathroom and took a quick shower because she saw that Chloe had put on headphones. After she was done she walked back to Chloe's work room where she had her desk and all her medical books. She changed back into a cat and went towards Chloe who was sitting with her back to the entrance. She stubbed her left paw against Chloe's leg, Chloe reached her hand down and stroked Beca's head without pulling her attention from her material. Only when Beca jumped up to her hind legs and placed her paws on Chloe's knee that Chloe scooped her up and placed her on her lap. Beca sat there comfortably, Chloe stoking her head. Beca purred and closed her eyes. Time went by quickly because when Beca opened her eyes again the clock on the wall said 5pm. Beca couldn't believe that Chloe was still studying. Beca stood up on Chloe's lap and stretched her head towards Chloe's and stubbed it against her chin.

"Rizzy, I'm trying to study." Chloe said still looking at her books.

"Meow." Beca said stubbing Chloe's face again.

"Ok, I will take a short break." Chloe said getting up with Beca in her arms and walked into the living room and set her on the couch. Beca jumped of it standing in front of it, looking for Chloe. She came back with a tennis ball. They spent 30 minutes playing with it. Chloe rolled it for Beca to catch it.

"Okay, got to study, Rizzy." Chloe said and walked into her office again.

Beca spent the rest of the day chilling and lounging around the house doing nothing but as a human. When she became sleepy she changed into the cat again not wanting to fall asleep in her human form.

The next day Beca again woke up in Chloe's empty bed. Beca searched the house and found that Chloe was not there. So Beca changed and took a shower, got ready and left the house but never less leaving the backdoor unlocked for when she came back -if she wanted to come back. She need to clear her head.

She walked to the closed Starbucks to get her favorite coffee. She stood in line, paid and as she waited for her coffee she saw Chloe walk in. Beca smiled brightly at Chloe. Chloe looked a little confused but returned the smile. Beca waited until Chloe had her drink as well and then walked up to her.

"Hey you." Beca said

"Um.. hey.." Chloe said confused. Beca didn't understand why she was so confused.

"Want to join me to finish your coffee?" Beca asked still not getting Chloe's confusion.

"Um.. I'm meeting some here but thanks." Chloe said.

There was a silence.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." Chloe said her brow furrowed.

"Yes Chloe it's me. I'm..." but Beca didn't finish that sentence because she remembered that Chloe didn't know her in her human form.

"I'm sorry. I got the wrong person. Goda go." Beca said running out of the Starbucks.

* * *

**So guys, what animal would you become and why?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's just a short one!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chloe went about her day. She couldn't get the girl from the coffee shop out of her mind. She looked familiar but not. And she was hot. The way her eyes had glowed when they looked into hers. When she got home at 8pm, Rizzy was waiting for her at the door. She set down her bag, took of her jacket and her shoes. Then she bent down and scooped up the cat. Gave her a quick kiss on the head and snuggled Rizzy in her arms. She walked to the fridge, got a bottle of water and sat down on the couch putting Rizzy on her lap. The cat sat on her lap, her face turned to Chloe's and looking at her. Like she was expecting Chloe to say something. Chloe grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo to put on music. She stroked the cat.

"Hey Rizzy my cutie. How are you?" She asked the cat not expecting an answer. Rizzy meowed and this was not the first time Chloe had the feeling that Rizzy could understand exactly what she was saying. She put her hands on the couch relaxing.

"You know the craziest thing happened to me today. I was at the coffee shop meeting Aubrey and when I went into the shop there was this girl. She smiled at me. Like really smiled. She saw me."

"Meeoow" Rizzy said stubbing her paw against Chloe's arm to indicate that she wanted to be stroked. Chloe obliged but she continued her story.

"So when I had my coffee she came over again and smiled. Asked me to join her for coffee. She just looked to familiar. I just can't place her. And when I asked if I knew her she started to say that she did. She even knew my name. But then she stopped and ran out of the shop. It's so weird. Have I met her before and forget I did. She was hot. I seriously would not forget her."

She stopped talking and sat there stroking Rizzy's head and neck.

"Well I'm going there again tomorrow to study. Maybe she will be there and I get to talk to her. I will go early to get some studying done and hopefully she will get there for a break or so." She said not talking specifically to the cat but loud to herself.

"Meeeow" Beca said hoping it would sound like she was agreeing.

**Beca's POV**

Beca listened to Chloe's story and decided to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow but only at 12 or 1pm so Chloe could actually get some studying done. Plus she never got up early. Ever.

They played with the tennis ball for like 30 minutes.

"Damn, you are so cute." Chloe said scooping Beca up again in her arms.

Beca purred, she loved it when Chloe snuggled her like that. When Chloe lifted her head again so did Beca. Beca was looking in Chloe's eyes. She felt something for Chloe. She moved forward and pressed her snout against Chloe's lips. It was short kiss.

"Aw" Chloe said kissing the top of Beca's head. She got out her phone and started taking pictures of Beca and some with the both of them.

Chloe turned off the music and on the TV for news. When they were finished she went to study again and Beca relaxed on the couch watching TV and thinking about the red head in the other room.

At 11:30pm Beca jumped down from the couch and walked to Chloe who was still studying. She stubbed Chloe's leg with a paw. Chloe looked down at her.

"Oh Rizzy, thanks for always reminding me when it's getting late. How ever the hell you can tell time." Chloe said patting Beca's head.

Both of them went to bed thinking about the other. Though Chloe did not know that the object of her thoughts was right next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, y'all! **

**Hope you are well! **

**Another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning Chloe got up and started getting ready for the day. When she was done she sat down next to her cat Rizzy and looked at how peaceful the cat looked. She pulled out her phone and took a picture, she also bent down and kissed Rizzy on the head. She left her apartment and went to the Starbucks.

She sat down and started to study. She was concentrated on her work. She didn't even notice the brunette entering the Starbucks and watching her a smile playing across her face. She only looked up when there was a crash. An old lady had dropped her coffee mug. The brunette hurried to help her. When everything was finished the brunette grabbed her coffee and sat down at a table with her back to Chloe. Chloe was a little taken aback. She stood from her table and walked over the brunette.

"Hey." she said

"Oh, hi.." the brunette said.

"I'm Chloe, but you already know that. It only seems fair I get your name." Chloe said smiling.

"Beca." said the brunette named Beca. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just... I had some errands to run or something." she blushed.

"Right... some day you will have to tell me how you knew my name" Chloe said winking at Beca. Beca looked at her blankly.

"Anyway I was wondering. Do you mind if I join you?" Chloe asked.

"Please." Beca said motioning to the chair opposite of her.

"So what do you do, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm..." Beca said suddenly nervous with her right hand she rubbed her neck.

"I uhm.."

"Yes?" Chloe pressed intrigued but slightly worried.

"Nothing." Beca said not meeting her eyes.

"How do you mean 'nothing'?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I mean like actually nothing. I'm not doing anything at the moment. I used to be a DJ but after my mom died I just couldn't do anything. My mom, she loved listening to my mixes. She would just glow when she listened to them. So I don't do anything. I go to clubs, get drunk, have sex and ya. That's it." Beca said. There was a pause, Chloe was silent. She didn't know who to react to that.

"I so don't know why I told you that. You must think I'm a total looser and idiot. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go. " Beca stammered turning red again. She got up as if to leave but Chloe reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! It's ok." Chloe said.

Beca blinked and looked down at their hands.

"mh?" Beca said.

Chloe could not deny the electricity surging through her body as their skins touched.

"I said it's ok. It's ok to feel like there's nothing in your life. It's ok to just let go and do whatever the heck you feel like but at some point you have to get back on track."

Beca looked at her in disbelieve but also sat back down in her chair.

"Why for me to make an impression." Beca mumbled more to herself.

"Sorry, I.. I don't even know why I was flirting with you. Here you are studying something the looks like medicine" she pointed at the book Chloe had had in her hand when she walked over.

"destined for greatness and I'm just.. I'm just me. A looser drunk, doing nothing, screwing girls over" Beca said.

"Destined for greatness?" Chloe repeated. "Are you trying to make yourself look bad?"

"No, i'm not. It's who I am. And from the moment I saw you I was mesmerized by your eyes. I could invent that I'm like this super cool confident person but that will blow up in my face sooner or later. One can always change their living situation but you cannot change your lie." Beca said. "and now I'm going to let you get back to your greatness."

She stood up, grabbed her jacket, squeezed Chloe hand.

"Goodbye Chloe." Beca said and walked out the Starbucks.

Shaking her head to herself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What did you just tell her. God, she just to perfect for me. I'm gonna leave. Embarrassing." Beca cured at herself.

Then she heard a voice.

"Beca! Wait up."

She turned around to see Chloe behind her.

"Call me." she said and pressed a piece of paper with a number on it into her hand and walked back into the Starbucks.


End file.
